


It's All Just A Dream

by jacquelee



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [27]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: The warp core is about to explode but Sara wants to test a theory by getting back into engineering and luckily she turns out to be right.Based on episode 4x12 of Star Trek Voyager.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861585
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	It's All Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writer's Month 2020](https://writersmonth.tumblr.com) for the Day 27 prompt Dream.

"We need to leave, right now."

"Did you manage to put up a containment field around engineering?"

"Yes, but I don't know how much it'll actually help. I just don't understand why I couldn't eject the warp core, this shouldn't happen."

Zari was shaking her head but kept running out of the engine room with Ava and Sara.

"Warp core breach in thirty seconds."

They all hunkered down in the corridor, readying themselves for the explosion. Sara frowned and looked back towards the door, confused.

"You're right, this shouldn't happen. The core should have been ejected, there was no sign of a malfunction. What did Amaya say before she disappeared? That she's still dreaming, right?"

"Warp core breach in twenty seconds."

Sara stood up, moving towards the door again.

"I'm going back in there."

"What? No, you'll be killed."

"I have a theory, I'm testing it. You two stay here, that's an order."

"Captain!"

Ava and Zari both tried to get her to stay but it didn't work. She entered the engine room and the two of them crouched down again.

"Warp core breach in ten seconds. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five."

Zari put her hands over her head. Ava just stared at the engine room door completely unsure what to do. She wasn't one to disobey her Captain's orders, but this was Sara's life at stake. In the end, she just staid still, hoping whatever Sara was trying to prove was right.

"Four. Three. Two. One."

Nothing happened. Zari and Ava looked at each other confused when the doors to engineering opened and Sara came out. Ava fought the urge to run to her and hug her, knowing that this was neither the time nor the place, but she couldn't help the smile that overtook her face and that Sara reciprocated.

"Either I got impervious to antimatter explosions or we are still dreaming. Let's go back to the cargo bay, see what the others think."

Zari was clearly as confused as both of them, but she nodded, standing up and starting to walk. Ava gave Sara a pointed look and they both waited a little before they followed her.

"Please warn me next time when you feel like pulling a stunt like that. I nearly got a heart attack."

Sara grinned at her.

"You know me, gotta take those risks, right."

"Right." Shaking her head, Ava walked on but she gave Sara a lopsided smile. "I'm just really glad it worked out."

"Oh, trust me, I am too."

They smiled at each other but then quickly became serious again. If they were still in a dream, their problems were far from over. But they knew, at the end of the day, they would solve them, together, like they always did. Even if it was in a dream.


End file.
